Circle the Drain
by july311986
Summary: Eighth year. Harry makes a discovery about himself and he deals with his new life...IM NOT GOOD AT WRITIG SUMMARIES! Rated M for language, and gay slurs. Eventual SLASH don't like don't read. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

His eighth year really wasn't so bad. He had Ron, who was less inclined to laugh these days when Hermione wasn't around, and Hermione herself, who was less likely to push her opinion. This Harry did not miss. They were presently walking down the hall on their way to Transfiguration Harry trying to ignore Ron and Hermione's joined Hands, and their small flirty whispers and giggles, they stirred up memories of Ginny, who refused to speak to him. Which he was fine with, he had broken up with her after all. The selfish comfort he had found in her presence during the war had extinguished itself, leaving him confused and Ginny fuming. Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the fast approaching footsteps behind him in the crowded hall.

"Potter!"

Harry turned as Draco Malfoy walked quickly up to him, a cool and determined look on his face.

"Ferret." Harry replied coldly. Malfoy stopped just before running into him, neither boy turning away from the close quarters for fear of looking a coward. Ron and Hermione turned, and their brows furrowed along with those of many others' in the hall. Neville and a few others who had developed bravery during the war were reaching for their wands should Malfoy attack Harry. Which would be just stupid of him, Harry thought indignantly. Most of the DA was just around here and Malfoy knew it.

"What do you wa-" Harry's words were cut off as Malfoy closed the distance between them, sliding his hands up to Harry's jaw and pressing their mouths together.

A stunned silence filled the hall immediately. Or perhaps that's just how it seemed to Harry. That was it then. No wonder it hadn't lasted with Ginny. Harry Potter was gay as the fourth of July. Malfoy, or Draco Harry supposed he should call him now, started to pull away, Harry could almost taste the heartbreak. He realized with a jolt that in the shock of his personal revelation, he had neglected to respond. He couldn't let Draco go! Sound started to return as Harry slid his hands up Draco's back and returned the kiss passionately. The unresolved knot in his stomach that had twisted itself into being the summer before fifth year finally released its death rip on Harry's stomach. His world was a neat little bow but for that unease and now it to was gone. Finally needing to breathe, Harry pulled away from Draco, who was flushed and looked relieved, as though the world had been lifted from his shoulders after bearing its weight for centuries.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Draco breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the ruddy fuck was that?!" Ron croaked. Harry turned to look at his best friend, and had to try not to laugh at the thunderstruck look on his face. Harry was over the moon at his new discovery and couldn't wait to explain it to Ron.

"What is going on here? Why aren't you all in class?" McGonagall swooped in to a screeching halt and this time it was Draco who snickered. McGonagall and Ron matched. "Potter, Malfoy come this way." McGonagall managed, not at all her usual, put together self. The sea of gawking students parted before them, the clearing that now contained only Ron and Hermione.

_Three hours later_

"Let me get this straight, Malfoy's had it bad for you since sixth year, you've been on the edge of this...this...idea from fifth so he just decides 'Fuck it!' and kisses you for the world to see. So what do you do? You fucking kiss him back!" Ron is pacing in their dorm room, Seamus, Dean, and Neville having decided to clear out after witnessing what was quickly becoming one of the most told rumors in Hogwarts History.

"Yeah I think that just about covers it," Harry said noncommittally. "And Ron? You're going to have to face it. I'm gay. Gay gay gaygaygagaity. You really can't have much doubt about something like that. And don't-" Harry held up his hand at Ron's foiled interjection, "Don't say he's my worst enemy because he's not. Not even before the whole kissing thing. I had forgiven him Ron. Moved on. I have other things in my life to worry about than one schoolboy grudge who saved my life at Malfoy Manor. Whose mum saved my ass in the Forest when I wasn't dead. I had started having some concrete doubts even when I pulled him out of that fire. Ron, I'm not joking and this isn't an experiment, not really. This is who I am now. Take me or leave me."

Ron gaped speechlessly at him a little more before spluttering, "Fine. You do that just please, try not to ...kiss...him... in front of me. I just don't think I can do that much yet."

"Fair enough," Harry grinned.

Meanwhile, Draco was having a very similar conversation with his godfather and Blaise. A long period of silence followed his speech, during which Snape got up and walked to the window, and gave a heavy, poorly concealed sigh.

Blaise continued to stare at Draco like he had grown three extra singing heads. Draco waited. He had spent sixth year locked in the Room of Requirement figuring this out, the least h could do was give two of the most important people in his life the time they needed to come to grips with this.

"Draco," Snape finally turned from the window with a sigh, wiping his face with a hand. "I respect that this is an important time for you. I get it. But, do you think it was wise to... come out so soon after the Dark Lord fell? The last of the Death Eaters are being rounded up by the Ministry, but everyone is still on edge and the son of a known Death Eater falling in love with the boy who just killed the Dark Lord seems too convenient, people may take this as a sign of plotting and take action against you. I'm bot saying what you feel isn't real just, perhaps you and Potter should talk over what you want to do."

"I understand, I just felt the need for a new beginning, like the best way to move on with my life is to start rebuilding it." Draco replied "I just thought-"

"Who are you talking to you fag?!" Blaise erupted from his chair. Draco gave a little start at the sudden outburst. " You keep talking to nobody and during your little rant you were glancing at nothing! I'm getting out of here." Blaise stood and strode to the door. "Oh, and, don't come near me, I don't want your filth near me." Blaise spat on the floor before letting the door slam behind him. Tears filled Draco's eyes before they brushed them away impatiently, Malfoy's never cry. He turned back to Snape, but he was gone, his image shattered with the slam of the door.


End file.
